


Moonbeams

by janeaustenfangirl



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeaustenfangirl/pseuds/janeaustenfangirl
Summary: "And the sunlight clasps the earthAnd the moonbeams kiss the sea:What is all this sweet work worthIf thou kiss not me?" ~ Percy Shelley
Relationships: Count Dracula/Abraham Van Helsing
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949926
Kudos: 20





	Moonbeams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4: Moonbeams   
> This takes place on September, 25th, at the meeting where Mina and Van Helsing convene to put all the papers in order. This takes place in the Harker's household, where the meeting takes place.

It was a fantastic story, really. Or, rather, it would have been fantastic had it not been entirely true. 

As he read Mr Harker’s account, he knew every word written was the absolute truth. Of that, he had absolutely no doubt. All of his experience with the occult led him to that conclusion. Mr Harker’s tale was not one with which he was unaccustomed. He had heard before of the mysterious creatures that Harker wrote of -- Nosferatu. Strigoi. Vampires. 

Mr Harker’s experiences had not been imagined in the slightest. 

Not from the earnest peasants shoving crucifixes in his hand, to the strange women that rode into his room on moonlight. Or, maybe  _ in  _ the moonlight. He was never certain which. 

Not even anything about the Count had been made up. Not how he had dressed up as a coachmen, not how he had scaled down the side of a castle with his hands and feet like a lizard. 

Oh, that interesting Count. He was the one who had taken sweet Lucy to the grave, that much was certain, now. If only he had had access to this journal sooner, then maybe -- ah. But that way madness lie. And he knew madness too well. 

That puzzling Count, with his high, aquiline nose. Dark eyes. Full lips…

_ ‘The Count must be a very striking man,’ _ he thought. He could barely bring himself to use any word more suggestive. 

He thought again of the Weird Sisters. No doubt fledglings, perhaps even less than a hundred years old, changed by the Count for companionship. He wondered if the Count was the sort to keep men for company, too...

For, uh, purely scientific purposes, of course. Afterall, it’d be useful to know, for Mr Harker’s sake. If he had bitten Mr Harker with the intention of turning him into a Vampire, that could be of vital importance. It might change their entire approach to the situation. And it was more than likely. 

The women had almost bitten Harker, on that night on May 16th, right after they rode in on their moonbeams, before Dracula had stopped them. What was it he said? Ah, 

“This man belongs to me!” 

So his theory really did hold some credence, then -- and that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was  _ only _ for worry about that so-brave Mr Harker, and his so-good wife, Madame Mina. It surely wasn’t because he was jealous, in some way, of Mr Harker. 

It certainly wasn’t because he wished to be able to see the Count riding into his room on moonbeams. 

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic was just Dracula being thirsty for like 500 words so this one is just Van Helsing being thirsty for 500 words idk


End file.
